


【鳥蝙】Be our father, be our lover ! (小丑魚AU)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fish, M/M, Out of Character, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 嗯...大家都知道的，小丑魚生態實在有夠適合鳥蝙(不知道的請看這裡->https://www.thenewslens.com/article/72694)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配對包含DICKBRU/JAYBRU/TIMBRU以及DAMIBRU  
> 有生子(魚?)情節注意 !  
> 大家可以當作在看動物星球頻道(X

在一片名為哥譚的太平洋淺海域中，有一隻孤獨的小丑魚。

事實上這裡也曾經存在著一整個小丑魚家族，然而在某次災難過後，這朵海葵守護的，被稱為偉恩大宅的岩洞中就只剩下一隻年幼的小魚，名為布魯斯。

海葵阿爾弗雷德盡心盡力保護著他的少爺直至成年，然而布魯斯終究得面對外頭廣闊險峻的海洋世界。目睹少爺已逐漸變成遠方一抹黑點的背影，阿福暗自祈求著神明讓布魯斯平安歸來。

幸運的是，儘管傷痕累累，布魯斯憑一己之力成功在這片海域闖出了名聲。附近魚蝦貝類幾乎無魚不曉暗夜的使者，恐懼的化身，傳說中的哥譚義警，蝙蝠魚。

很難說蝙蝠魚究竟是什麼顏色，甚至連何種品種都難以判定。這是因為布魯斯每每在夜巡前往身上沾了厚厚一層海泥，因而在光線本就不那麼充足的海底令其他生物難以辨別其身份。

老海葵很為自家少爺感到驕傲，然而隨著布魯斯逐漸成長為岩洞裡唯一的雌魚時，阿福開始為了少爺，喔不，此時應該要說小姐，總之是偉恩家唯一後代的終生大事感到焦慮。

 

終於有一天，布魯斯帶回了一隻不知打哪來的未成年幼魚。迪克來自著名的格雷森家族，以漂亮且鮮豔的花紋聞名整片海域。然而因為其餘家族成員都被人類捕撈，原先的居住環境也被破壞殆盡，所以獨自一魚流浪在外。

失去了家族的小魚儘管不免在剛開始時表現得食慾不振，有些傷心。但隨著年長雌魚與海葵管家-主要是阿福-的悉心照料，小迪克很快的成長茁壯，不久就分化為一隻年輕漂亮的雄魚。

然而就在阿福日夜殷盼著一窩完美結實的卵時，布魯斯卻把迪克趕走了，理由是......他與自己的義警事業理念不合。

老海葵差點氣到把自己的胃給吐出來。小丑魚的天職不就是生一窩又一窩可愛的小魚然後一起賣萌嗎 ? 布魯斯竟然不正常到連生物本能都放棄了，早知道就聽隔壁海葵的話帶自家少爺/小姐去看心理治療師。

幸好賭氣跑去隔壁珊瑚礁群的迪克少爺在跟布魯斯之間的關係較為緩和以後，還是時不時會回哥譚看看，但老海葵心心念念的卵依舊沒有著落。

 

然後布魯斯又用小蝦米誘拐了，喔不是幫助了另一隻孤苦無依的小小魚，並帶回岩洞親自讓老海葵照顧。

也許前一隻雄魚的表現實在太過耀眼，傑森在還是尚未分化性別的小魚時就迫不及待想證明自己。每次夜巡時總是奮不顧身往前游，碰到比自己大幾十倍的魚也沒在怕。

這些已經令布魯斯相當頭疼了。此外，還沒長出白色條紋的小小魚不知為何總是看迪克不順眼，每次對方回來看布魯斯都會煩躁的在岩壁角落轉圈圈。

在阿福看來很明顯只要迪克還在，傑森就不可能成為那隻一起與布魯斯孕育下一代的雄魚，可惜偉恩莊園裡一雌一雄兩隻大魚完全沒意識到這一點。

是說少爺/小姐您都已經跟迪克少爺同進同出那麼久時間了怎麼還不下卵呢 ? 也許期待傑森少爺還比較有用。老海葵陷入日常的自嘆自哀當中。

 

好景不常，傑森的衝動與意氣用事終究讓自己付出了性命代價。布魯斯親眼看著傑森被大魚叼走，即便蝙蝠魚追上前試圖力挽狂瀾，最終依舊只能帶回幾片飄零在深海當中的，沾著血腥味的魚鱗。

自那之後布魯斯再度陷入低潮，連迪克頻頻回家探訪也無法讓他回復往常。當阿爾弗雷德的特製蝦米小餅都無法使布魯斯脫離幾近瘋狂的義警事業時，一隻年幼的小丑魚卻親自找上門來。

提摩西德雷克，一樣出自名門望族，靠自己摸清了蝙蝠魚的底細，又推理出羅賓之死的真相，決定向布魯斯毛遂自薦。

當然沒說的潛台詞就是 : 我希望成為你產卵時的另一半DNA提供者。

這讓老海葵重燃關於偉恩家下一代的希望。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

事實上布魯斯並非沒有產過卵。

那是很久以前的事了，在悲劇尚未發生之時。

彼時小小的傑森剛適應了新窩，迪克也試著放下成見，讓布魯斯與自己之間的分歧隱藏在看似幸福的一家魚底下。

那幾個月裡哥譚風平浪靜到難以想像，十足是個適合繁衍後代的昇平年代。

偉恩家久違的，新生的一批卵隨著洋流到來也一同降臨。

 

毫不意外，迪克將會是下一代偉恩寶寶們的另一位父親。只有他能，也有這個資格作為另一半守護在布魯斯身邊。

至少目前是如此。

在即將成為哥哥的期待與愉悅當中，傑森仍感受到一絲懵懵懂懂的忌妒。

 

也許有一天，將會輪到自己來守護這個家。年少的小丑魚從來沒有這麼迫切著想長大。

 

可惜他再也沒有機會了。

 

未成年的小魚葬生在冰冷無情的大洋深淵。

悲痛的布魯斯在試圖保持理智時已無太多心力照顧卵群，而迪克......

迪克就只是...離開了。

 

缺乏雙親日以繼夜搧尾供氧的卵群很快就混濁凋亡，腐敗汙穢的氣息逼得阿福不得不全面翻新清潔整座岩洞。

煥然一新的偉恩莊園依舊無法遮掩那些殘破不堪。少年的遺骸，痛苦的靈魂，以及來不及參與世間悲歡離合的新生們。

那幾乎成為哥譚海的黑暗時代。

 

阿福覺得若不是正聯同事們幫忙以及提姆的到來，布魯斯遲早有一天會以病患身分入住阿卡姆。畢竟當時他離崩潰邊緣有那麼那麼的近。

雖然事實上，

儘管蝙蝠們折翼無數，也沒有任何事物能阻止他們繼續飛翔。

 

不可否認，提姆相當具有成為優秀偵探與領導者的潛能。被稱做羅賓中最像蝙蝠的少年在成年後幾乎與布魯斯比肩。

毫無疑問的，當年搖搖晃晃跟在黑暗騎士與黃金男孩身後探險的小小魚如今已準備好共同守護偉恩家族。

然而警報響起，就在布魯斯剛產完卵不久後。

提姆自動承接起義警職責，代替耗盡體力仍需靜養的布魯斯前往探查。即便年輕雄魚還沒來得及完成全數卵群的受精，哥譚安危永遠是蝙蝠家族首要考量。

然而，隨著時間一分一秒過去，久久未歸的紅羅賓令布魯斯與阿福相當憂心。

 

不顧老海葵的勸阻，蝙蝠魚拖著尚未完全復原的身體整裝上路。

他完全無法預料自己將會碰上什麼。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章提示 : 米總依舊無法逃離叫桶爸爸的命運。
> 
> 這兩週比較忙(生生不息的報告們令人很想死==)，下一更可能又是很久以後了，感謝不嫌棄的大家~


	3. Chapter 3

怵目驚心的傷疤與海底淤泥掩蓋了對方真實面貌，然而那隻體型碩大的公魚總是令布魯斯有股沒來由的熟悉感。

蝙蝠魚不相信對方只是沒來由想找麻煩的小混混。光是如此熟悉自己的戰鬥方式就足夠令人起疑。

況且現任羅賓似乎也不敵其手，久久未回報的提姆恐怕已是凶多吉少。

 

現下的身體狀況實在無法讓黑暗騎士佔任何上風，生產已幾乎耗盡了布魯斯所有力氣，現下蝙蝠魚幾乎是僅憑著多年來的臨場經驗勉強與對方打成平手。

終於，在一次閃失中敵方剝下了布魯斯用以偽裝的面具。但黑暗騎士也因此看清了對方隱藏在汙泥底下的真面目。

那是張他永遠無法忘懷的臉。

 

"傑森......"

 

"傑森已經死了。"

 

成年雄魚低沉而憤怒地朝布魯斯咆哮，幾乎看不出當年活潑男孩的身影。

天知道這段日子以來傑森究竟經歷了什麼才變成這副模樣。黑暗騎士內心被浪潮般洶湧而至的愧疚與罪惡感淹沒，他到底對自己的孩子做了什麼啊。

 

如果當初從沒放棄繼續尋找失蹤的羅賓...

如果當時堅定阻止男孩跟隨自己前往戰線......如果......最一開始時他就從沒把男孩們攪入這塘渾水，會不會如今傑森有辦法過著完全不一樣的生活 ? 

 

只是片刻失神，露出的破綻已足夠對方將蝙蝠魚擊倒。

 

"你...沒資格成為家族的守護者。"

緩緩墜落海底的布魯斯在意識徹底喪失之前聽到了這句話。不確定這恍若耳語的低吟是否出自那他虧欠太多的孩子，抑或來自壓抑許久的心碎。

黑暗騎士感到抱歉，對傑森，對迪克，對提姆，對阿福，以及從未有機會降生的偉恩下一代們。

偉恩家族終究迎來了墜落。

 

他睜眼，發現自己又回到了熟悉的岩洞。

一旁是傷痕累累但仍舊好好活著的提姆。

 

"嗨，布魯斯，你終於醒了。"  
"提姆 ? 怎麼......"

"我沒事，迪克及時趕到並把我帶回來。倒是你，可能得多在洞裡休息幾天了，阿福特地準備了不少補品說要給偉恩少爺坐月子。"

少年依舊有些青腫的臉上帶著淺淺微笑，連布魯斯也不禁由得溫馨氣氛溫暖起來。

"迪克呢 ? "

"出去夜巡了，等會才會回來。寶寶們也都很好，健康的成長中。" 彷彿知道布魯斯的所有擔憂，現任羅賓簡短卻也詳實精確地回答那些說不出口的關心。

 

"傑森..." 

儘管用微弱語氣低喃著，這個乘載諸多不幸的名字依舊被少年敏稅的聽力所捕捉。一時間，大塊靜默沉降於整個洞窟。

 

"沒有人清楚紅頭罩的下落。"

是呢，這個曾經被小丑殺死的孩子如今卻用起那傢伙最初的名號，為了...復仇嗎 ? 布魯斯不知道，也不想知道。

"監視紀錄顯示，有不明人士進出偉恩莊園，大約就在我負傷昏迷，你迎戰紅頭罩後不久。之後我們回來就發現你傷痕累累的倒在岩洞裡。"

雖然提姆不想承認，但紅頭罩擊敗蝙蝠俠後卻又將其帶回莊園的可能性很大。況且......算了，那件事不說也罷。

"阿福當時被下了迷藥，昏睡過去一會兒。不過其他證據也顯示紅頭罩來過的機會相當大，迪克認為我們應該加強防......"

語音未落，提姆發現布魯斯又昏昏沉沉睡了過去。

 

的確，這段時間以來，辛苦他了。

剩下的事就交給我和迪克。放心吧，布魯斯。

為了我們的孩子，以及整個哥譚。羅賓發誓著，決不讓敵人有一絲一毫機會威脅到蝙蝠家族。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時隔超久的第四章

迪克回歸家族以後，提姆心甘情願退居第二。即便再也不是繁殖後代的第一序位，羅賓仍擁有著一個龐大而充滿愛的家庭。

那段日子可說是偉恩家族的光輝時刻。儘管遙遠天邊的烏雲似乎暗示著不祥之兆。

 

紅頭罩依舊行蹤成謎。自那場戰役之後再也沒人能打聽到傑森的下落。布魯斯偶爾會望著新生小魚中比較活潑的那幾隻，陷入沉思。

沒人能瞞過世界最佳偵探，提姆想著。

這是個所有人都心知肚明但不願說出口的真相。

 

羅賓相當珍惜眼前的每一刻。因為他不清楚，也許在某個時候，那人就會回來奪取本該屬於他的一切。

他的稱號、他的家族、他的愛人......

他的血脈。

 

如此小心翼翼維持的幸福假象很快便如同海底泡沫般，消逝得如聲無息。

 

布魯斯死了。

 

在一場正義聯盟的任務中，蝙蝠魚被不明射線擊中，僅存一副枯骨。

所有人都接受了哥譚義警死亡的消息，就連迪克也只是消沉了好一陣子後就接過披風，承擔起黑暗騎士的職責。

只有提姆，始終不願相信布魯斯已死的提姆，仍堅持不懈找出蝙蝠俠的真正所在。

他認為只要自己夠努力，總有一天可以找到線索，找到失蹤的所愛。

 

他們都說自己是最像蝙蝠魚的羅賓，不是嗎 ? 

然而很快的，提姆連羅賓的稱號也一併被剝奪。

那個長得很像布魯斯的孩子，達米安，拿走了他的存在意義。

 

如今，初代披風騎士已死，新生的偉恩後代們早已成年四散天涯，而自己，也不再是羅賓。

這個家，恐怕沒有容身之處了。

提姆決定離去。

 

與此同時，紅頭罩回歸。

 

當聽聞布魯斯死訊時，成年雄魚意外冷靜。

或許在傑森心中有那麼一小塊與提姆相同，都相信所愛仍然活著，只是藏匿在這茫茫大海的某處。

而對於紅頭罩來說，殺了那個導致蝙蝠魚死亡的傢伙(或許之後還可以順便解決小丑)比任何事物都來得重要。

最終他會證明，自己才是那個最該繼承披風的羅賓。

首先，傑森得回"家"一趟，會會許久不見的，親愛的大哥。

 

他一眼就認出達米安是布魯斯的崽子。未成年幼魚的輪廓與他們的父親有七成相似，而剩下的三成......傑森也莫名感覺熟悉。

而那一言不合就開打的態度......啊真令人不爽。

現任蝙蝠魚，迪克格雷森當然不可能就這樣放任弟弟們毀掉整個偉恩莊園，說實話如果這兩隻願意去旁邊那座岩洞裡打他不會有意見，但眼看阿福又要再度噴發......

整個偉恩宅上下都有領教過老海葵吐藻類的驚人場面。

沒有任何海底生物能忍受那股惡臭。

 

偉大的魚媽媽-迪克格雷森及時阻止了災難發生。

 

他決定與小翅膀好好談談。

關於某魚不應該再家暴自己弟弟/兒子的事

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者murmur : 原本想打"愛人"，後來發現應該是"愛魚"，但怎麼看怎麼覺得...真TM智障，最後只好用"所愛"惹。  
> 異種生物AU真心難寫。  
> 看在我終於報告完還被稱讚的份上就不虐大家了www


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有些微damidick描寫、子父提及 & 小鳥們各自的cp ( 唯一原則 : 蝙蝠家總受 )，請注意避雷。  
> 作者已放飛自我。

迪克繼承的，除了披風之外，尚且包含了偉恩家主母的地位。

雖然以最為年長之姿成為雌魚，前任夜翼、現任蝙蝠魚依舊不改風騷本性。

傑森第一次遇見微笑的蝙蝠魚時差點因過度震驚被自己拉出來的屎條給纏住。(身為可憐的、缺乏括約肌的魚類，他們一生注定與那些剪不斷理還亂的排遺糾纏。)

總之那是段紅頭罩不願承認的黑歷史。假如有任何海中生物想提早了結無趣的一生，大可試著去找傑森陶德談論這段往事。

儘管如此，這依舊只能勉強在惡名昭彰的前任羅賓十大人生不可思議中排進前五。

前三名之一便是當傑森知曉那惡魔崽子其實是自己的種的當下。

 

"別以為老子讀書少就好騙，這麼妖孽的兒子是老頭跟誰生的 ? "

"......跟你啊，小翅膀。"

"........................................................................我不信。"

看來今天的紅頭罩依舊在逃避現實。

 

"我的另一半基因明明是來自奧古家族，再亂說就剁了你的嘴格雷森 ! "

"達米安少爺請注意言詞。"

"另外，塔莉亞小姐確實曾偷偷從偉恩宅中叼走一粒魚卵。而我相信那便是您，達米安少爺。"

"........................................................................我不信。"

達米安偉恩的世界觀持續崩毀中。

 

反正無論如何，這個家以後的一切都會是我的。

包含格雷森。

即使還沒成年，達米安已經暗搓搓的計算著現任蝙蝠魚下一次產卵時間。

 

只有羅賓與蝙蝠結合所產生出的下一代才會是最棒的偉恩，小丑魚世界的王者。

 

雖然說這句話好像哪裡怪怪的，但只要確保偉恩家不會絕後，阿福就心滿意足啦。

生生不息，繁榮昌盛。

老海葵努力用觸鬚做了個奇怪手勢。

 

既然作者說了這篇會是HE，那所有的角色死亡肯定都會吐便當。

於是布魯斯偉恩復活。

應該說他從來沒死過，只是隨著洋流去北極飄了一圈順道拜訪某外星魚然後又順著洋流漂回哥譚。

沒辦法，即使有再多黑科技，前任偉恩家主依舊難以靠著那兩片小小的、可愛的魚鰭自己游回來。

還順道在阿拉斯加撈回了迷路的提姆。

 

一切又回歸從前。

布魯斯作為蝙蝠魚、迪克作為夜翼、達米安作為羅賓，各路七彩義警們在每個夜裡遨遊於哥譚海中。

鑒於偉恩宅中目前只有兩隻成年雌魚和一條小魚，老海葵的心願可能得等等了。儘管達米安對自己依舊信心滿滿。

他相信至少，在未來的幾年內，自己鐵定會是新生幼崽們另一半的基因提供者。(作者 : 圍觀米總立FLAG)

而紅頭罩，在短時間內不想看見這令人心煩的一家子，於是和一條花枝以及一隻母鮟鱇踏上了未知的冒險。

至於提姆，他接受自己不再是羅賓的事實，改稱紅羅賓，並和一群少年英雄們組成了泰坦。

如果他不那麼遲鈍的話，或許會發現一隻黑紅配色的變異小丑魚總是默默盯著自己。

 

羅賓總會長大。

他們從幼崽長成血氣方剛的成年雄魚，最後又接下一切責任，以雌魚之姿帶領著團隊與家族。

無數世代交替，無數經驗傳承。而唯一不變的，就是那哥譚海域的蝙蝠傳說。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結灑花~  
> 作者要快樂地去寫撩蝙蝠的WW啦~


End file.
